Edén
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Porque no existe tal lugar como ese en una guerra tan cruel. Al menos no para ellos. Spoirlers Cap 199 del Manga.


**Disclamer: -man no es de mi propiedad, porque; joder, no soy Hoshino, no soy tan genial como ella. Y si fuera dueña del manga seguro seria una completa basura.**

**Spoilers: Cap. 199 del manga**

**Advertencia: Spoilers, ya lo dije pero lo repito. Y errores ortográficos que corregiré más tarde. Menciones de Lala la muñeca. **

**N/A: Porque lo suyo si era amor mierda-se va a llorar a un rincón.**

**

* * *

**

_**E**_d_**é**_n

_Porque no es el hermoso jardín que se dice que es…_

El cuerpo esta tan destrozado que apenas puede moverse siquiera, pero…había reunido fuerzas para atrapar el cuerpo de Alma en el medio del aire.

Entonces porque… ¿no pudo salvarle?

_Alma…_

Su cuerpo está roto, en tantos pedazos y cenizas que no sabe si algo dentro de él sigue latiendo, o si lo poco que queda de Alma continúa con vida.

_-¿Te irás?_-la voz de aquella joven resuena en su cabeza una vez más, el temor está presente en la oración suelta por su boca, cuyos labios de la misma tiemblan con impotencia, y el cuerpo se estremece, y por las mejillas recorren lágrimas. _–Yo…n-no, no-_el balbuceó era algo que ya se esperaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto?-

Los recuerdos vuelven como cristales que se le insertan en el corazón y lo matan más y más.

-_Hey, prométeme algo Kanda…-_labios gráciles se mueven en una cara con facciones delicadas.

"¿Por qué ahora?"- piensa Kanda.- "¿Por qué vienes a mi mente ahora?"-.

-_Prométeme que volverás a mí, sin importar qué-_La luz de aquel sol, en ese día de primavera golpea los ojos de su antiguo "yo", de su vida anterior. Iluminando la cabellera negra y la piel blanca, ocultando los ojos que anhela con desesperación ver, una última vez.

-¿Por qué…?-mueve los labios, pausadamente, con lentitud al tratar de figurar las letras dándoles a estas vida con su voz.

Las voces de Alma y Allen se pierden, como susurros luchando contra el sonido de un arroyo que sigue fluyendo así como la vida misma.

Como la vida.

_-Aún si el tiempo pasa, o si alguien trata de llevarse mi corazón no lo conseguirá-_con entusiasmo la mujer se arrodilló en medio del pasto, cerca de las flores, acercando sus labios a los de su amado, a pocos centímetros dejando que el ambiente se llenase con ese embriagador sentimiento. Amor-_Porque yo…-_un beso fugaz fue plantado en los labios del otro. La chica se aparto, y el astro rey del cielo en el día, ilumino sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos cafés_-Amo a Kanda. Por siempre y para siempre. Por eso te esperare, por eso no rompas tu promesa.-_susurró con gentileza, sonriendo alegremente.

El solo se inclinó y volvió a besarla, sin saber que esta sería la última vez que se verían.

Pero no fue así.

"_Alma, ya entiendo…entonces, al final…"-_Kanda solo cierra los ojos, tras ver de manera borrosa como Alma asciende hacia el cielo. Listo para partir. _–"No, no otra vez. No esta vez"-_con las pocas fuerzas que pudo recibir de su débil corazón dijo-Brote de habas…-sonrió para si mismo cuando Allen se giro al oírle.

Su cuerpo se está reconstruyendo poco a poco gracias a su maldición, no obstante no le sirve de nada, porque ya ha tomado una decisión. Y esta vez, definitiva.

Ya no importa la inocencia, o la guerra, no importa si deja atrás a todos. Porque sabe que ellos entenderán, le da una última mirada a Allen antes de partir, si tan solo no fuera una guerra.

Podrían haber sido amigos desde el inicio.

-Gracias, Allen Walker-Sonríe.

-_Ne Kanda, has oído hablar del Jardín del Edén. Según dicen es como un paraíso. No hay conflicto, no hay sangre ni lágrimas, y las personas pueden estar juntas eternamente. Me pregunto ¿Si podre ir allí algún día?-_Le dice la vieja Alma, elevando su cabeza, perdiendo su mirada en el amplio cielo azul.

-Alma…-murmura, cayendo delante de la persona que más ha amado, abrazándola fuertemente, sin dejar que se escape. -"Esta maldición es nuestra condena, fuimos muy estúpidos al pensar que el Edén se encontraba en la tierra"-Sus brazos apretaron más el cuerpo de su amante-"Porque ese lugar es…"-

-¿Yu-u?-inquiere Alma quedamente al sentir el calor que emana del su cuerpo.

Estrechándola con sus brazos, más fuerte, suspira. Esta tan feliz en este momento porque, al fin. Él y Ella.

-Huyamos de aquí juntos. A un lugar donde no haya inocencia, ni orden negra. Juntos esta vez-propone, porque él ha vuelto para cumplir la promesa hecha hace tanto tiempo atrás. -¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-pregunta divertido.

-¡Lo escuché todo idiota!-le reprende Alma.

Al final…

-Sujétate fuerte Alma-ordena con tranquilidad Kanda, esperando el final.

No hubo respuesta en el descenso, al bajar la vista, lo supo con dolor.

Ella se fue primero, esta vez, aunque.

-"Yo te seguiré, la promesa, nuestra promesa. La cumpliré"-La lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos mientras Allen abría la puerta del arca y ambos cayeron en el portal-Adiós Alma- fueron las últimas palabras que formularon los labios del espadachín.

Esta promesa, eterna. Ha llegado a su fin sin embargo…

Las mariposas vuelan libremente mientras la risa de ella llega a sus oídos, y las manos de ambos se enlazan. La sonrisa de Alma es infinita, aunque llora, lo hace porque es feliz. Kanda lo sabe

Han llegado al Edén.

-Te…amo…Alma-dice Kanda, abrazando el cadáver de la persona que será por siempre la que más ha amado. Las flores de loto en su esplendor les rodean en el frio suelo de los escombros de la ciudad donde alguna vez una muñeca llamada Lala canto bellamente para el humano que mas amaba.

Puede que sea una ilusión, pero.

Al final, están juntos. Y esta vez, para siempre.


End file.
